Respire
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: OS avec les paroles de la chanson de Kyo, Respire ... Drago est sur un champs de massacre causé par Voldemort et son père et il se demande s'il va continuer sur cette voie ...


_**Disclamer: **Encore et toujours rien est à moi, la chanson est au groupe Kyo et se trouve dans leur dernier album 300 lésions et puis Dray, voldie, lulu … enfin les perso quoi … son à cette méssante grande dame qu'on appelle JK Rwling … bah ouais quoi elle a tuer Sirius .. ou comme petit surnom … la killeuse de Sirius mrd Mais … si elle touche à Moony ou Dray, c'est pas compliqué, je la bouffe looool_

_**NdA**: Bon tout d'abord, ceci n'est PAS une traduction à chaque fois y'en a toujours quelques uns qui pensent que mes fic son des trad et mes trad sont mes fic lool … c fait beaucoup de confusion tout ça alors je met les choses au clair dès le début ! _

_Et puis, je dédie cette fic à toutes celles et ceux ( bah oui y'en a p'etre, pas de discrimination ) qui ont lu ma fic « Pardonné » chanson du même groupe _

_En fait pour l'idée de ce OS, je l'ai eue directement en écoutant Respire ( lool sans blague ) hier soir avant de me coucher et l'ai tapée en une heure plus ou moins … je ne sais vraiment pas ce que cela donne parce que c'est la première fois que je fais un p'ti truc point de vue Dray … en tout cas, quand j'ai écouté cette zique splendide, j'pouvais pas faire autrement que d'écrire ca :D J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. C'est un peu court mais bon … z'avez l'habitude avec moi :D Avant de l'oublier, cette chanson est de Kyo, groupe que j'adore particulièrement !_

_Etant sous pression … pression excercé nul autre par Miss lup loool, je remet ce OS sur ce site … j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_Bizzouxxx à tous et bonne lecture … ENJOY_

_**Respire**_

_OoOoOoOoO_

Dans une ruelle sombre, un jeune garçon regardait son père suivre docilement son maître, le lord … Vous-Savez-Qui … et puis non, Voldemort. Et, dans les environs, des hurlements, des cris … femmes, hommes, enfants retentissaient et la douleur se ressentait … non, il ne voulait pas finir comme cela.

_Glisser sur les ondes sans se dérober au monde_

_Jeter tout ce qui nous échappe, ne faire qu'effleurer la surface_

Son père le regarda, un regard froid, comme d'habitude. L'air de dire …_ ne me déçoit pas _… Drago eu un sourire ironique avant de s'avancer vers son géniteur. Ne pas le décevoir. Mais c'est ce qu'il faisait déjà depuis tant d'années. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pas pour lui, ni pour son père … mais pour un dégénéré qui voulait montrer sa puissance au monde tout en terrorisant au passage les moldus qui n'avaient rien demandés … moldus qui ne connaissaient même pas l'existence de leur monde. _Pitoyable … un pantin qui ne se bat même pas contre les hommes de sa taille … mais qui se bat contre les plus faibles._

Non, il ne voulait pas de cette vie là …

_Même un peu d'excès parfois mais pas trop_

_Juste ce qu'on se doit._

Ce qu'il voulait exactement, il n'en savait rien pour l'instant. Mais, rester aux bottes d'un vieux serpent … très peu pour lui. Ce qu'il voulait … c'était une vie libre. Oui, libre ! Sans son père pour lui dire de ramener des notes aussi bonnes qu'Hermione. Oui, Hermione. Dans le fond, il ne la détestait pas tant que ça. Sous cette apparence de _sale con prétentieux_, comme elle lui rappelait souvent … se cachait une tout autre personne. Personne qui ne savait pas pour l'instant ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie. Mais, ce qu'il savait c'était que maintenant … maintenant, il allait penser un peu à lui.

_Pour se sentir bien vivant il suffit finalement que l'on_

_**Respire**_

_**Un peu du nouvel air**_

_**Prions pour ne jamais**_

_**Mourir**_

_**Avant d'avoir offert**_

_**La vie à la planète entière**_

Mais il devait attendre demain … demain il aurait ses dix-huit ans. Et là, il pourrait, fuir … ou bien même se ranger du côté du bien. Mais le bien même n'existe pas dans cette guerre ou tout le monde est prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau. Même lui, même weasel … même le plus puissant des sorciers en ce moment a peur du moment qui approche à grand pas. Moment ou le seigneur des ténèbres affrontera encore et encore le Survivant, Potter. Mais Drago sait qu'il ne sera pas la pour voir la défaite ou la victoire du Survivant. _La victoire n'était-t-elle pas assurée d'avance … le Survivant comme on l'appelle … _

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que le lendemain n'arrive. Pour l'instant il ne ferait que suivre les pas de son père. Mais il ne tuerait pas. Quitte à subir des doloris … jamais il ne deviendrait un meurtrier, un assassin. Jamais il ne serait comme eux. Êtres dénudés de toute émotion, marionnettes aux mains d'un seul homme. On le traiterait de lâche, peureux, froussard … mais il n'avait encore une fois jamais voulu de cette vie là. Tout avait été décidé à sa place dès sa naissance, par son père.

_On est bien jeune et parfois c'est sur nos épaules trop étroites_

_Que réside le poids du ciel on pourrait le toucher de nos doigts_

Son père était déjà parti loin devant. Toujours les cris s'entendaient et pourtant ils semblèrent se calmer. Il ne voulait plus les entendre, ils le hantaient. Jours et nuits. Cela avait commencé pour la première fois quand _il _l'avait emmené voir Voldemort. Le simple fait d'avoir vu cet homme en face lui avait donné des cauchemars pendant un certain temps. Un avertissement c'était-il dit. Ces cauchemars où il voyait ses visages qu'il ne connaissait pas se tordre d'une douleur indéfinissable. Les yeux étaient la vision la plus terrifiante. Leurs yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur et une plainte muette s'y lisait. Même en ayant un pulsion soudaine de les aider … il ne pouvait pas … dans ces cauchemars, il était lié corps et âme au Lord. Et finissait par devenir fou, complètement déboussolé par ses visions d'horreurs.

Drago se détourna de ce qui faisait autrefois partie de sa famille, de son sang. Mais … que viens faire le sang dans cette histoire ? Tout le monde le dis … tous les sorciers ont au moins du sang moldu dans leur veine … même Voldemort l'est à moitié. Drago se mit à rire à cette pensée. _Voldemort n'était qu'un idiot … vouloir tuer ceux de sa race … complètement givré_. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Il allait partir. Pas demain, ni après-demain, sans attendre la permission de son père qu'il n'aurait jamais.

_Je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi, mais chez moi où c'est déjà ?_

_L'important c'est qu'ensemble n'on oublie pas_

_Qu'il suffit que l'on_

Drago transplana et le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le Chaudron Baveur. Il avait un peu d'argent sorcier et puis il y avait le chemin de traverse en cas de besoin. Demain, à la première heure, il viderait son compte. Sa mère lui en avait fait un dès sa naissance et personne, sauf lui, n'avaient le droit d'y toucher. Son père ne pourrait donc pas le bloquer. Pendant un certain moment, Drago ne pensa à rien. Il flâna tranquillement le long du chemin traverse à regarder les passants qui se baladaient.

_**Respire**_

_**Un peu du nouvel air**_

_**Prions pour ne jamais**_

_**Mourir**_

_**Avant d'avoir offert**_

_**La vie à la planète entière**_

_**Seuls seuls seuls seuls**_

Il marcha pendant quelques temps avant de croiser un visage qui lui était familier. Des cheveux un peu bouclés mais pas pour autant broussailleux et de grands yeux chocolat. Elle ne le remarqua pas mais il se fit le plus discret possible … il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie. Pas dans cet état avec ces vêtements déchirés et ses blessures qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de camoufler. Elle était belle tout simplement. Il se surprit lui-même en ayant songé cela. C'était tellement peu lui. Il avait changé, tellement changé en si peu de temps. Ça faisait du bien …

_**Respire**_

_**Un peu du nouvel air**_

_**Prions pour ne jamais**_

_**Mourir**_

_**Avant d'avoir offert**_

_**La vie à la planète entière**_

Peut-être qu'il resterait finalement. Mais parlerait à Dumbledore ou d'abord à Rogue. Sa fierté l'empêchait encore de parler à ce vieux barbu au regard pétillant. Un nouvel avenir s'offrait à lui. Un avenir semé d'embûches, il le savait … mais au moins il en avait un …

_**Avant d'avoir offert**_

_**La vie à la planète entière**_

_**Si la vie n'est qu'un rêve alors rien n'a commencé**_

_**Et si rien n'a commencé alors on peut tout refaire**_

_**Refaire**_

_**On peut tout refaire, ….**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**NdA**: voilà, voulù … à force de se coucher à pas d'heure … on fini par dire que des conneries … je me tais, promis … l'est pas choupinet mon Drakichounet ( c'est moi qui ait écrit ça ! argghh ! looool))_

_Miss Lup et Lady: Emma, l' asile, c'est pas dans cette direction ! Looool_

_Bizzouxxx à tous ! Vous z'adooore !_


End file.
